


Protect What's Yours

by Imagineurfaves



Category: General - Fandom
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Light BDSM, Missionary Position, Neck Kissing, Nipple Play, POV Second Person, Penis In Vagina Sex, Possessive Sex, Protectiveness, Reader-Insert, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Self-Insert, Simultaneous Orgasm, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-04-23 22:27:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19160227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imagineurfaves/pseuds/Imagineurfaves
Summary: (F/C) gets into a fight with your coworker in order to defend you. Long after the fight, (F/C) is still angry, and you decide to resolve his tension through unconventional methods.





	Protect What's Yours

**Author's Note:**

> Ask Request: imagine fc getting his anger out by fucking reader pls
> 
> I admit, I am a bit of a sucker for these kind of prompts~

Both of you were very silent by the time you got home. Silent with anger.

(F/C) wasn't the type to get angry easily, but after he arrived at your workplace intending to pick you up, after noticing a coworker verbally harassing you, after seeing red and punching said coworker to protect you, and after potentially getting banned from your workplace, you both were quick to deduce that today just wasn't his day. You understood (F/C)'s anger, and was even touched that he would go that far to defend you, but seeing him in this angry state tore you apart. You knew very well that he would never lash out and harm you, but seeing him this angry - something you're not at all used to - intimidated you a bit. 

But, you still sympathized with him, and hoped that you could calm him down, reaching behind him to gently rub his stiff shoulders. (F/C) lets go some of the tension he was holding in, exhaling as you worked your fingers over his tight knots. 

 

"(Y/N)...How long has that person been harassing you?" (F/C) whispers, his voice slightly cracking from the anger that still remained. 

"It's been...Some time...But listen, don't worry about it, I've already contacted HR, and they only do it to get a rise, it's not like I've taken anything to hear--" 

"Don't worry about it!?" (F/C) turns around, instantly grabbing hold of your shoulders. "(Y/N), that...That bastard...was abusing you! How dare _they_ have the gall to even think of speaking to you that way!" His voice slightly raises, anger that's not at all directed at you, but at your coworker, and at himself, failing to protect you sooner. You can feel (F/C)'s hands lightly tremble as one sneaks down to the small your back, the other moving up to the curve of your cheek, bringing you closer to him in a protective manner. 

"(Y/N)...I'll make sure that nobody... _Nobody..._ will ever speak to you like _that_ again..." He whispers through gritted teeth, voice an odd mixture of concern and ire.  

Your heart swells at just how quick and passionate (F/C) is to defend you, and you can't help but feel a bit turned on. Your thoughts begin to wonder, wonder just what it would feel like to have (F/C) on top of you when he's this riled up, to help him let go of his tension through a more creative way. You wrap your arms around his neck, bringing your face closer to his, lips inches apart, hot breaths mingling. "You’ve already done so much...But...I...Would appreciate that a lot...(F/C)..." You softly whisper on his lips, leaning in slowly, giving him time to refuse your advances.

 

But (F/C) has no intention of stopping you, and instead, quickens your plan by diving for your lips, forcing himself into your mouth. 'Rough' is the only appropriate word for his movements - the hand on your back moves to roughly squeeze your ass, and the hand on your cheek moves to tug at your hair. Your tongues clash, and he takes the leading role, shoving his tongue far into your mouth, lips coarsely rubbing against the other. When he's sated with your mouth, he moves to your jawline, placing long licks that lead down to your neck, sucking harshly at your skin. Your knees are week from the pleasure, and if it weren't for (F/C) firmly cupping your ass, you would've fallen. You lean into him, still trying to keep your balance as he sucks and nips at your neck, leaving behind wet, red blemishes. 

(F/C) moves his hands away from your ass and hair, and immediately brings your trembling thighs up, wrapping them around his waist, and crouches down, leading both of you to the floor. You can feel his thick bulge throb from under his bottoms as it grinds against your pussy, and you whimper, close to begging (F/C) to fuck you. And he gets your message loud and clear. Once your back is placed safely on the floor, (F/C) wastes no time ripping your bottoms off, and shimmying off his, hard cock popping out clearly for you to see. (F/C) grabs a hold of one of your thighs once again, fingers and nails digging into your soft skin, and grasps one wrist, pinning it above your head. Then, with only a low growl, (F/C) plunges deep inside you, thick cock filling your pussy to the brim. His fingers tightly wrap around your wrist and thigh, sure to leave marks, as his thick cock ravages your hole, pulling all the way out, then thrusting back in with all his energy, repeating the action harder and faster each time he trusts. (F/C)'s hips snap hard into yours, causing you to loudly whimper each time he collides into you, whimpers met with his low grunts. With a shaky free hand, you bring your shirt up to your chin, moving your bra out of the way, and begin to rub your breasts. At first, (F/C) doesn’t notice, and it isn’t until you whimper out a small ‘Please’ that he finally realizes the one spot he’s missing, immediately diving for your breasts. His tongue coats your nipples with his saliva, alternating between the two, sucking, licking, and biting down on your sensitive nipples, all while he fucks your brains out. 

 

"No one...Ngh...I promise...no one will ever...hurt you again...(Y/N)!!" (F/C) groans against your chest, in between thrusts, and he's getting closer to his climax, face beet red and sweating.

“I...Haah...(F-F/C)...(F/C)...!!” You want to say something, anything, about how grateful you are to have him by your side, but the sheer pleasure he’s giving you is far too much to handle, and the only word that can cross your lips is his name. And that’s all (F/C) needs to hear.

 

The tension he’s held in for so long slowly releases from his body with each thrust, and soon, he’s left sloppily pounding into you, his fingers slowly losing their grip on your wrist and thigh. 

A few more thrusts, and you cum together, not your usual explosive climax, but it passes through you in waves, any lingering tension releasing from your bodies. (F/C)’s limp body collapses on your bare chest, face buried into your marked breasts, breathing at a slow pace. You can’t help but giggle, voice hoarse from your whimpering before. You sneak your wrist from under his hand, wrapping your arms around his back in an embrace.

 

“Feeling better now, (F/C)?” 

“A _lot_ better...Thank you, my darling.” He nods against your breasts, voice muffled.

After a moment, (F/C) brings his head up from your chest, pulling out and moving his face closer to yours, caging your head between his arms. His eyes lock with yours, a sincere look crossing his face. “But, what I said...That wasn’t an exaggeration. Please, please tell me right away if someone is hurting you like that. I promise you, I will make them regret _ever_ thinking that they could cause harm to you...” 

"I...Thank you, (F/C). It's funny, I almost can't help but feel guilty with all you've done for me..." Once again, your heart swells, almost feeling like it could burst. You know that you can fight your own battles, but having (F/C) on your side gives you confidence like no other.

(F/C) brushes your hair out of your face, pressing a gentle kiss to your sore lips. "Don't be...You know that I'd do anything for you, (Y/N)...Besides...You...Have done more than your fair share for me..." (F/C) rests his head in the curve of your neck, a clumsy grin spreading on his face.

You snort in response, and hold him closer to your body, feeling safer than you've ever felt before.  

 

 

 


End file.
